Shatter
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: 5th Installment to the 'Kinda, Sorta', 'Different', 'Up All Night', and 'Return the Favor'. Dom and Letty make the decision to take it there.


_Shatter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1) Slightly heartbroken by lack of response to last chapter of LWD…are you guys still reading it?**

**2) I've been asked multiple times why I don't post all of the one shots into one story post, instead of posting them all separate. Well, couple reasons: because they are all able to be read independent of the rest. Or you can pick and chose to read some or all and it still makes sense. So, for me, they are all truly stand alones.**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter…hang on…bumpy ride….**

* * *

><p>"When we get back tonight, we can drive to Santa Monica, get a room on the beach." Dom suggested, his hands loosely cradling Letty's hips as they stood against a wall in his bedroom.<p>

"Hmm, that might be nice."

"We don't have to do anything, Letty. I just wanna be alone with you." He promised, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

She snorted in response, reaching her hand between them to cup his hard-on through his pants.

"Right, we don't have to do anything?" She teased, smiling when he grunted at the feel of her hands on him.

"You're driving me crazy. I haven't had sex in 4 months, Letty. I'm a little sensitive. These days, your voice makes me hard."

"Poor baby. We'll have to see what we can do to take care of you tonight after Tony's race."

"That's more like it. So can I get some attention now?" he asked, stepping into her closer until his body was fully on hers, her back against the wall.

"Depends on what I get out of it." She grinned, almost squealing when he hoisted her off her feet.

"Keep our bottoms on or we won't make it out of here on time." She scolded, grunting when he deposited her onto her back on his bed.

Letty loved the feel of him pressed against her womanly parts, hard and firm. She knew the fact that he'd been standing in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank when she'd woke him up would mean a thin barrier between the two.

She sighed as he parted her legs, situating himself between them as he leaned into her fully, sealing their lips in a sensual kiss.

"I haven't dry humped this much since I was like 13." He teased, laughing softly into her mouth when he felt her lips curve into a smile.

"You're the prude one. I was ready to go like a month ago when you had your jealous fit." She joked back.

"I don't get jealous."

"Umm hmm, I'll remember that. Question?" she asked, waiting until he brought his head up to focus his eyes on hers.

"Why are you so adamant about us waiting?"

"Cause." He answered tersely, grinding into her gently, in warning.

"Cause what?" she moaned, his hands cupping her breast, as he ground into her again.

"Cause it's important to me."

She raised an eyebrow at his excuse, trailing her hands over to his chest.

"More." She coaxed, shrieking when he ground into her hard and deep, causing her legs to lock behind him.

"Jesus! I meant, explain yourself."

"I know." He smiled triumphantly, raising the hem of her shirt to expose her breast. "You're special to me. I'm not gonna fuck you just to fuck you Letty. I don't even know if I want to fuck you." He admitted, watching as the shock crossed her face as she went rigid.

"What?" she cried out, immediately trying to buck him off of her to address his admission.

He was having none of that. He instead grabbed her arms, and pinned them above her head, pinning his lower half to hers as his lips claimed hers once again. Letty wanted to fight it, but she couldn't. She allowed him to claim her, his manhood stroking torturously into her.

He twisted his head slightly until his mouth was at her ear, as he continued gyrating against her.

"I want to make love to you, Leticia." He whispered, as she gasped at the eroticism the words forced through her. She bit her bottom lip as she moved her hips underneath him, desperate to get closer to him.

"I'm ready. Please Dom." She begged, her arms wrapping around his neck as he continued to play her body like a fine-tuned guitar.

"Shh, Mia will hear you." He moaned into her mouth, kissing her with depth and promise. "Wrap your arms around me."

She obeyed his command and moaned into his shoulder when she felt his hands go underneath them, cupping her butt, pushing her harder into him. They grunted into each other as he worked her, his eyes squeezing shut in both pleasure and anticipation of finally taking her for the first time.

Tonight would be the night, no holding back, and no stopping.

Tonight he wouldn't stop until they both _shattered_.

* * *

><p><em>Palm Dale<em>

"Does it have to be so fuckin' hot!" Mia whined, shielding her eyes from the beating sun with her hand.

"Do you always have to bitch all the time?" Vince teased, causing Dominic to chuckle low in his throat. Mia shot him a death glare that made Vince smile as Leon rolled his eyes.

"Four play." He muttered, grimacing when he felt Dom smack the back of his head.

"There are only a few more races, then dad goes." Dom assured her, understanding his dainty sister's complaint.

"Good. Then we go home, and we party." She smiled, knowing that their father would stay in Palm Dale for the night, celebrating his win with his crew.

"Not us." Dom gestured to himself and Letty, "We have plans."

Mia arched an eyebrow at the admission.

"Oh?"

"We do." Letty confirmed, keeping her eyes on the track.

"Well I wish you'd have told me sooner. I could have made other plans." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Letty laughed to herself then, following Mia's train of thought.

"I know." Dom replied, looking into her face as she realized he'd kept his plans a secret on purpose.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Mia asked Letty, who hunched her shoulders in nonchalance.

"I found out this morning before we left. Sorry, girl." Letty returned, her eyes glued to the starting line as the announcer's voice rang out over the loud speaker.

"Speaking of plans. I need you to leave ahead of me, Lett. I have the address. I'll meet you there as long as you don't mind missing my dad's race." Dom remembered, knowing it'd be like pulling teeth to get Letty to miss Tony's race.

"I can't miss your dad's race, Dom. Why do I need to go?" she asked, scoffing at the idea.

"The front desk to our beach bungalow closes at 8. If we're not there to check in, we're shit outta luck. I'd go, but Dad needs my help in the pit. Please. I'll make it worth your while." He enticed, and like a good girl, she broke.

"Ok, fine. But only because you're gonna give me a massage." She grinned, looking up at him through her lashes. He tried to maintain a grin, his eyes betraying his excitement at finally having her to himself to do whatever he wanted to her.

"Whatever you require tonight. It's about you." He swore, looking her in her eyes. She broke the gaze, turning her attention back to the races and cheered when the cars soared off the starting lines.

She pushed all thoughts of Dom to her hind brain as she concentrated on the purrs of engines, the banter of her friends and atmosphere of automobiles.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Monica<em>

Letty had been lounging around the room Dom had rented for a few hours when there was a knock at the door. He tummy flip flopped as her heart picked up its pace completely high off finally spending the night with Dom the way they'd both been wanting to. She'd long ditched her shoes and clothes opting for a black bikini and a cover up. When she'd arrived, she'd gone out to the beach and walked the shore in relaxation, waiting for him to join her.

The magic of the unknown the night held kept her completely aroused and giddy. She felt special and cherished and loved.

The feelings felt with him were so different than what she felt living in the Puerto Rico with her ex. She felt precious and safe and equal. He took special time to make sure she felt beautiful and important. He also made it a priority to make sure she knew she was different than all other women that threw themselves at him.

He was the one. She just knew it.

So, she stood from the back lounger walked through the room and to the front door.

She smiled brightly as she swung the door open and her face fell as though she'd been slapped.

Dom stood in front of her, his eyes wild and anguished. His clothes were filthy as though he'd been rolling around on the ground; oil and dirt stained. His skin was dampened with sweat and his cheeks stained with tears.

"Dom?" She gasped, her hand going to her chest as she took deep nervous breaths.

He didn't say anything just kept his eyes wide and focused on her until he reached forward wrapping his hands softly around her neck and pulling her lips into his.

She sputtered against his mouth, caught off guard at the desperation in his touch. Her hands wrapped around his as they remained situated around her neck.

He was sloppy, and non-rhythmic as he tried to force her into his mind, to force something that was hurting him out.

He stopped kissing her abruptly, bringing his forehead to meet hers as he clenched his teeth trying to keep a mangled sob inside.

She removed her hands, sliding them around her waist in comfort as she breathed deeply trying to grasp hold of the situation.

"What's wrong baby? Please talk to me." She encouraged, not realizing when she'd started crying.

"I can't. I can't say the words." He bit out, holding his breath as her hands slid up his back, caressing him.

"Baby please. I can't make it better if you don't let me in. Are you hurt? Is Mia ok?" she asked, needing to get the basics out of the way.

He didn't say anything again, he just released his hands from her and stood rigid.

"My father is dead." He said plainly, and it tumbled from his mouth so eerily she almost reared back and slapped him.

Instead her hands stopped their movement and she looked up at him, his eyes refusing to meet hers as shock and pain ripped through her.

"Dominic!" She gasped, watching as his face crumpled as he fell apart in her arms. His knees buckled, and she slipped to the floor with him in her arms as he sobbed against her. She did her best wrapping her arms around his hulking form as she tried to comfort him.

She knew it was pointless.

He'd remain broken whether she soothed him or not but it made her feel better that she could be with him during this time.

They sat there for hours, him just crying as she tried to console him remaining quiet and yielding to the pain.

"I'm so sorry baby." She whispered into his shoulder as she placed a small kiss to it, squeezing him tighter. "Everything is going to be ok. I'll take care of you."

He didn't say anything to her, he just sat there, unmoving, unresponsive as his blank eyes remained trained on the wall ahead of him.

After a while longer of sitting, they moved to the bed, and Letty sighed when Dominic wrapped himself around her, intertwining their legs and arms as he held her to himself.

"You're the only thing letting me know I'm still alive." He whimpered, inhaling her scent as he squeezed his eyes shut. " I hurt so badly, Letty."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it away."

"I was going to tell you I loved you, today. I wanted tonight to be about us, and about our future. I wanted tonight to be about me making you happy." He confessed, sniffing as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"I already know how you feel about me. I love you, too. And you do make me happy. Tonight, we're gonna concentrate on taking care of you, okay?"

"Okay."

She continued to hold him until he finally fell asleep, wondering what happened to Tony to _shatter _the spirit of the man in her arms.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

Letty sat in a court room, holding hands with Mia as the judge sentenced Dominic Toretto to 5 years in Lompoc Correctional facility, with the possibility of parole in 2.

In the month since his father had died, he'd changed so much before her eyes.

He wasn't as forthcoming about what he was thinking. He was more closed off and at times, jumpy.

When he spoke to her, he made sure his tone was calm and quiet, as though he never wanted anyone hearing what he was saying to her.

She'd learned from him that during Tony's last race, a guy names Kenny Linder had clipped his father's bumper, causing his father's death. Sad thing was, the Linder's were friends of the Toretto's and when the whole thing had happened, it was devastating for all parties involved.

A week later, after the funeral, Kenny tried approaching Dominic to apologize for what he'd done and Dom, still consumed with grief and rage, had beaten Linder until he was almost dead.

His wife, Janice, had refused to press charges, stating that she knew Little Dominic would never have done this if he'd been in his right mind.

Unfortunately, the District Attorney had other thoughts.

So they were unable to get him for attempted murder, but had managed to get assault with a deadly weapon to stick.

Thankfully, Mia and Letty had recently turned 18, so legally, all responsibility had been dumped on the younger Toretto and her team to figure out.

Dominic had been resolved during the whole ordeal. It seemed to Letty that he didn't care one way or another what happened, and he'd told her that if the judge ruled to put him away, he wanted her to forget about him.

She'd merely rolled her eyes at the gesture, and kissed him chastely during her visit.

"I told you a long time ago that you don't get to decide who gets in my bed. Now I love you, and you love me. Don't think that prison walls changes that. If it did, the time we've spent falling for each other would be a lie."

He'd simply nodded at her and took her hands in his, turning them over and caressing her palms.

When the judge read his verdict, Letty felt her insides rip out.

_5 years?_

How could they lock him away for 5 years?

He was hurt, and angry, and depressed. He needed his family and friends to support and take care of him.

How could she survive without him?

He turned to look at her after the verdict was read, his eyes pained and tortured. He wouldn't be able to hold her, kiss her or make love to her for years to come.

She watched as the bailiff came forward, cuffing him for transport, his eyes remaining on hers.

Her heart broke into a million pieces at the love and desperation she saw, _shattering_ her soul all over the courtroom floor.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hinted in the last chapter you guys were gonna hate me in this one. I know the series is based on cannon, and I've been very candid about picking and choosing what to include, but this is one disaster I have yet to venture to! SO I figured I'd skim an interpretation of Dom's father dying for this installment! Review!**


End file.
